


A Drink.

by nostalgiclester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2012!Phan, 2012!dan, Drinking, M/M, dan's drinking, he just loves Phil so much that he wnats to show him how much he hater him, he's alone, they sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 00:06:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15206459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nostalgiclester/pseuds/nostalgiclester
Summary: Dan hates how much he wants Phil next to him.





	A Drink.

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! I'm Nicki and I wrote this woah what. 
> 
> I don't know whether Philly was in Filly in 2012, but let us say he was for the sake of the lazy writer ™
> 
> I'm nostalgic--lester on Tumblr and if you'd like to read more of this you can come over there and send me prompts! 
> 
> Kudos and comments make my heart sing!

The nights were getting shorter as July came around the corner. 

 

The temperatures got higher at night, though, as if the sun never really left the sky, decoying itself as the moon.

 

The temperatures between Dan and Phil were getting warmer before Phil left to the Lester’s yearly Florida vacation. 

 

Phil was probably out and about in sunny USA, smiling and not giving a shit about Dan while he himself walked around the dark London streets, his mind not caring but his heart full of all the shits he wanted to give Phil.

 

The whiplash of having someone you love so much that you want to scream at around clashed with the times their place was either quiet, or louder than anything humanly possible. 

 

Now it was just quiet. 

 

Being outside was better than being in that empty place. Before all of this Dan didn’t go out much if he wasn’t accompanied by Phil. 

 

Now he couldn’t just pretend like there’s no one giving a shit about him, because there was really no one to fight with when he’ll come home in a few hours, drunk and ready to wake up the next day with a raspy throat.

 

Dan needed a drink even if that won’t happen. Right after that, he decided that the idea of more than one drink sounded better. 

 

The thumping sound of bass coming from a club he just passed made him stop.

 

Did he ever go to a club? Dan knew that he and Phil never went to this kind of place. 

 

He hated how their life seemed so entwined together. How his name was a part of what many people saw as one thing, as Dan and Phil. This stupid idea of Phan.

 

It was easy to get into the club. He didn’t care what sort of club it was- with a wall full of alcohol, Dan wouldn’t even care if he was right in the middle of some sort of gang fight. 

 

Not much time had passed from the moment Dan sat down to the moment he already had three shots down his throat. 

 

The burn Dan felt was the burn he wished he’d feel if Phil would have snapped. If Phil would've ever given him a reason to leave, a reason to end all of this.

 

One problem was that Phil never did. 

 

The other problem was that Dan didn’t want to be the reason either.

 

He turned in his chair, looking around the dark room, wishful thinking that maybe somehow, Phil would be here, just so Dan could tell him to piss off. 

 

“It’s not safe being alone in this sort of place,” Said a voice, deciding to invite itself to seat next to Dan.

 

He looked at the man. He had brown hair, dark eyes, a smirk that was so not Phil, not even close…

 

“I can take care of myself.” Was all Dan replied before taking another shot.

 

“No doubt about that. But I know of a few places that are safer than this.” 

 

A thin smile spread on Dan’s face as he felt a little more bubbly. “Maybe hide there, then. I’ll find a different place.”

 

“Oh, yeah? Where?”

 

There was no hesitation in Dan’s voice, a voice that was now slightly slurred, more truthful than usual. 

 

“To my boyfriend and mine’s apartment.” Dan got off the stool, paying for his drinks before making his way out. 

 

He’ll regret it in the morning, and will never tell Phil he said that. But for now, Dan had a boyfriend and not an enemy. Even if Phil didn’t know that, across the pond.


End file.
